Many women use sports or exercise bras to provide breast support and to reduce breast movement during physical activity in order to prevent damage to breast tissue. These bras are typically manufactured of an elastic or other stretchable material that tightly holds and contains the breasts. These bras therefore tend to push down the breasts, making them appear smaller than their normal size. Women having small breasts may become self-conscious and be reluctant to purchase or wear a sports bra for fear of appearing to have an even smaller bust.